


Mr.Choi&Mr.Yoon

by salon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salon/pseuds/salon
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU已婚设定
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

01

崔胜澈下班回家时，发现地下车库里与自己相邻的车位已经停上了车。他拉好手刹后叹了口气，心想尹净汉最近几天倒是回来得越来越早。  
他下了车没立刻上楼，先绕到后座拿了个不大不小的袋子出来，又站在车边挠了挠头，像是为了做什么心理建设一样点燃了只烟，但很快就掐灭了——他想起来有人很不喜欢香烟的味道。  
崔胜澈站在尹净汉的车边，透过挡风玻璃盯了一会儿摆在那里的兔子玩偶，终于转身把还剩大半截的香烟残骸丢进了垃圾桶。

崔胜澈一进门就闻到了香味。  
和到家时间的早晚一样不正常的，还有最近尹净汉下厨的频率。  
他穿上摆在玄关地毯上那双属于自己的，上面印着柯基头像的拖鞋，慢悠悠地走向厨房。  
除了稍远一点的厨房散发着光亮，屋里的灯只开了门口那一盏，暖黄色的灯光晦暗不明，就算如此，经过客厅的置物架时，崔胜澈也几乎是过于敏感地发现自己和尹净汉的那张合影被挪了地方。  
“净汉啊，在做什么？”  
尹净汉站在料理台前，听到声音之后迅速转过身。他连围裙都没穿，一点都不像前一秒还在做菜的样子。  
“妈妈教我做了莲藕汤，我想试试看。”  
他走过来，如同每一天都在做的那样，和崔胜澈交换了一个吻，然后指着对方手里的纸袋问道：“这是什么？”  
“生日礼物。”崔胜澈摸了摸鼻头，递过去：“祝你生日快乐。”  
尹净汉好像突然间恍然大悟：“我都忘记了，谢谢你。”  
崔胜澈拍了拍对方的腰，准备去换上家居服。  
尹净汉笑着说：“快点哦，汤已经熬好了。”  
“莲藕汤吗？”崔胜澈看着尹净汉的笑脸：“我最喜欢了。”  
尹净汉还是挂着笑容：“我知道啊。”

除了碗筷的碰撞声，吃饭时并没有别的声响。  
崔胜澈一边强忍着咽下嘴里的食物——他不想让尹净汉失望，毕竟是对方亲手做的——一边想着怎么来打破这令人窒息的沉默。  
在他发出声音的前一秒，尹净汉先开了口。  
“我今天接到了电话，提醒我们明天记得去预约好的心理诊疗。”  
“……什么？”崔胜澈也并不知情，他甚至由于惊讶顺势吞下了一块他试图找时机吐出来的莲藕：“我没有预约过诊疗……”  
“我问过了，说是一位姓崔的先生预约的哦。”尹净汉看着他的眼睛，满不在乎地说道：“如果不是你的话也没关系，好像已经提前付过钱了，就当是白送给我们的体验。”  
“好……”  
“那么我就先去洗澡啦。”尹净汉说着丢下了并没有动过几口的食物，“胜澈最擅长的就是收拾了不是吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
崔胜澈点点头，微笑着目送尹净汉进了卧室，心里想着终于能直接倒掉这该死的莲藕汤。

第二天一大早崔胜澈就被一通电话叫醒，甚至比他原先设定好的闹钟还早。  
那头的崔韩率叽叽喳喳说了些什么他并没有听清，勉强上线运作的大脑简单归纳了一下，大意是崔韩率觉得他和尹净汉之间出现了点问题，旁观者看得太着急了忍不住介入想帮他们一把——  
“这位心理医生我很喜欢的，哥和嫂子一定也会满意的。”  
什么啊。  
崔胜澈把手机丢在一边，旁边被吵醒的尹净汉也旁听到了整通电话。  
“就说了我很不喜欢他叫我嫂子，你到底有没有提醒过他啊。”  
——当然没有。  
崔胜澈在心里默念。  
他在挂了电话之后神志又开始不清醒，觉得尹净汉很久没像这样在清晨就跟自己用这种语气撒娇。于是迷迷糊糊地想把尹净汉揽进怀里，却被对方巧妙地躲开了。  
崔胜澈有些遗憾，但也无计可施。  
在再次陷入睡眠之前，他甚至有点感谢歪打正着的崔韩率，他想他和尹净汉之间的问题只靠他们自己好像确实解决不了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02

夫胜宽一边看着面前的两个男人，一边看着手里的资料，他现在只觉得自己头疼到快要爆炸。

崔韩率是怎么跟自己说的来着——“我哥和我嫂子”——他尽量让自己显得不那么惊慌，努力抿嘴完成了一个非常完美的职业微笑。

“嗯……崔先生，你好。”

那位浓眉大眼，穿着套头卫衣和宽松牛仔裤的男人点了点头，也对他说了句你好。

“那么这位就是尹先生了……你好……”

另一位上身穿着oversize的衬衫，脚下却蹬着一双拖鞋的男人对他露出一个公式性的笑容。

这位看起来明显要难搞一些啊。夫胜宽在心里叹了口气。

“想必二位已经知道我们谈话的目的……”

他话还没说完，就被那位拖鞋男打断了。

尹净汉不急不慢地说道：“不，我们不知道。”他指了指崔胜澈，“诊疗是这位崔先生的弟弟预约的，我们并不知情。”

果然很难搞。夫胜宽有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，带着一丝犹豫说。

“那么我们还是得切入正题……请问两位结婚几年了？”

崔胜澈转头看了眼尹净汉，发现对方并没有要回答的意思，只能自己说道：“算起来有五年了。”

“不。”尹净汉出声打断道：“准确来说是四年十个月。”

夫胜宽看到那位崔先生脸上的微笑僵住了。

“……那两位对于目前的婚姻状况还满意吗？”

这次是尹净汉开口了：“如果不满意的话，我想我们也没有一起坐在这里谈话的机会了吧。”他摸了摸无名指上的戒指，笑眯眯地反问道：“毕竟这次诊疗的前提也是我们是一对……不是吗？”

夫胜宽从来没有遇到过这么难搞的人，他认命般地在纸上写了几个字，翻到了下一页。

“那我能问问两位，对目前的性生活还满意吗？”

“……什么？”

“比如说，这一周的频率大概有多少次呢？”

崔胜澈愣住了，尹净汉也终于直起了先前一直斜靠在沙发上的后背。

“我不懂我们为什么要回答这种问题。”

夫胜宽心想终于扳回了一局。

“那么两位有想过为什么崔韩率先生会为你们预约这个心理诊疗吗？”

这下两人不约而同选择了沉默。

夫胜宽将手里的资料翻到了最后一页。

“那这个问题就变得格外重要了……两位对于婚姻生活开始的契机，还记得吗？”

当然记得了。

崔胜澈可忘不了五年前的那个晚上。

崔胜澈接到活儿的时候就在车上破口大骂。

他一边单手开车一边怒吼，全圆佑在耳机的另一头揉了揉耳朵，用他一贯缓慢又平稳的语速试图安抚崔胜澈的情绪。

崔胜澈可听不进去，他觉得全圆佑只是在幸灾乐祸罢了，毕竟刚刚全圆佑在传达任务时憋笑的声音他可是听得一清二楚——

“他们说，这次要求女装上阵，听说对方好这口儿。”

崔胜澈以为自己幻听，连握着方向盘的手都在颤抖。

“装备都准备好了，在老地方的行李箱里。”全圆佑在那头顿了顿：“一切顺利，随时保持联络。”说完便单方面切断了通话。

十分钟后看到行李箱内容物的崔胜澈忍不住一脚踢上了街角的垃圾桶。

顺利个屁啊。

他看着摊在床上的几条艳俗的裙子，全圆佑还说多准备了几件让他挑件合适的就行。他在镜子前比划了一下，觉得就算任务目标喜欢这样的，也绝对不会看上壮硕型的自己。

崔胜澈决定暂时放弃一会儿那些可怕的露背裙，他穿着一身定制好的西装，堂而皇之地走进了酒店二楼大厅里的酒会现场。

在会场的水晶灯突然熄灭的那一瞬间，崔胜澈堂皇了一秒钟。全圆佑并没有告诉他对家也有人接了这个任务，但看这个行事风格，他凭直觉就知道一定是“angel”干的好事。

酒店的安保做得不够到位，看样子警卫都冲去了二楼大厅，崔胜澈避开人流顺利到达了他想要去的那间办公室。

过于简单地拿到那份机密文件时，崔胜澈并没有看到其他人的身影。他刚才明明听到了枪声，那意味着任务目标已经不属于他了，但是文件竟然还在这里。

他并没有完成女装的任务要求就拿到了东西，崔胜澈觉得像是有诈，但又好像不是那么一回事。按道理来说，“angel”应该也在这附近才是。

可眼下不是思考这些的时候，他小心翼翼地离开，避开监控摄像头回到自己的那层楼，迅速收拾好了那些根本没派上用场的“道具”。

当崔胜澈再一次踏上酒店走廊的地毯上时，有个人直直撞进了他的怀里。

那人留着一头漂亮的金色长发，用非常虚弱的声音跟他说“帮帮我”。

迎上对方有些迷离的褐色眼珠时，崔胜澈竟然还有空觉得这人肯定比自己适合女装一百倍。

他像是被摄了魂，心想怎么能不帮他呢。

跟这个被自己拉住的陌生人以一种奇异的摔跤姿势跌进床铺的时候，尹净汉只想骂人。

都怪洪知秀让自己出这个任务，只因为他是全组唯一一个留着长发的人。扮女装不说，还不小心被偷袭，不知道什么时候就闻了什么带着迷情效果的药剂。

解决掉那个死老头之后，尹净汉用自己最后的意志冲上十七楼，却发现文件已经被拿走了。

他站在那个办公室里看着空无一物的保险箱的时候，想杀人的心都有了，却还是只能强忍着先处理掉自己身上那件令他喘不过气的紫色束腰长裙。下楼的时候跌跌撞撞，他没时间再耗了，只想着赶紧有个人能帮帮他。

抓住那个倒霉鬼的时候，尹净汉觉得自己还是挺幸运的。

对方好歹长得很符合自己的审美，身材也很不错——他摸着对方的胸肌，那人好像被他的主动吓到了，下垂眼显得有些无辜。

尹净汉凑过去，用他已经有些干裂的嘴唇碰了碰对方浓密的睫毛。

“要做吗？”

尽管他已经开始实践了，但是出于礼貌，他还是决定先问一问对方的意见。

“当然。”对方笑着点点头，好像和方才受惊的不是同一个人：“你叫什么？”

怎么还有人在做之前问这种问题啊。

尹净汉有点崩溃，但还是告诉了对方自己的名字——反正不会再见面了，他想。

“你的名字真好听，我记住了。”

不知道自己是被迷药搞晕了头还是怎样，尹净汉竟然觉得那人的眼里散发出星星一样的光芒。

于是下一秒他就被星光笼罩了。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

03

尹净汉从睡梦中突然惊醒，不是被闹铃吵醒，而是被崔胜澈伸出的手臂勒住了。

对方将他整个从后方抱住，睡得好像也不是很安稳，弯着身子，额头抵在他背上，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地念着“哈尼”。

除了那些仿佛例行公事的亲吻，两个人很久没有这样亲密地接触过了。

尹净汉享受了一会儿这片刻的温暖，还是爬了起来，他今天要出趟远门，还不知道晚上能不能赶回来。

他起身的时候拉了拉睡衣，只希望崔胜澈别把口水蹭在他后背上。

崔胜澈起床时尹净汉已经离开了，对方给他留了张字条——那张纸的边缘毛毛躁躁的，像是尹净汉赶着出门前随手扯来的——上面写着晚上不回来给他做饭。他刷着牙想如果是莲藕汤的话那还是不做比较好，却拉开抽屉把那张不知道从哪里撕下来的一小块纸塞进了一个小铁盒。

出门的时候有点堵车，崔胜澈走进办公室时比平常晚了差不多二十分钟。

不过他们并没有所谓的准点上班原则，有任务时随叫随到就好。崔胜澈每天固定时间出门只是为了不让尹净汉起疑心，也让自己看起来像个再普通不过的上班族，

金珉奎咬着棒棒糖告诉他boss已经把新任务群发了邮件，叫他直接去查看邮箱。

崔胜澈应了一声，经过全圆佑背后的时候对方正在打游戏，他顺手拍了拍全圆佑的后脑勺，天知道对方怎么就能说出打游戏也是为了练枪法这种狗屁不通的瞎话，还特别理直气壮。

看完邮件之后，崔胜澈倒不担心尹净汉会不会给他做饭了，毕竟他自己也要开始干活了。

他确认了地址和行动内容，拉开被改造过的书柜大门，拿出一把Mark14，今天他只需要给别组做掩护。

金珉奎一脸八卦地凑过来：“coups哥，生日礼物怎么样？”

崔胜澈正在检查瞄准镜，手里一停：“我不知道他有没有拆开。”

“什么啊！那可是我倾情推荐……”

“比起这个，韩率那小子竟然偷偷摸摸给我预约了什么婚姻咨询……”

金珉奎的表情里带上了同情：“怪不得最近没见他，原来是躲着哥呢……你家那位尹先生没说什么吗？”

想起尹净汉和夫姓咨询师微笑握手的场面，崔胜澈就觉得不寒而栗。

“没有什么比那天更糟糕的了……”

他苦笑着摇摇头。

“该死，你知道他问我们什么吗？”尹净汉在等待红灯的间隙里，绘声绘色地学道：“‘比如说，这一周的频率大概有多少次呢？’……这年头的心理诊疗都这么直接吗？”

“别激动，好好开车。”洪知秀示意他信号灯转绿：“所以说你们已经发展到这种地步了吗？需要靠外界开导才能解决问题？”

尹净汉回避了这个问题，装作无意地说道：“他之前还给我送了生日礼物……可是那明明是个假生日啊！”

“那只有等你不再隐瞒实情的时候才能获得真正的快乐了。”洪知秀一本正经地下了结论：“可是会有那一天吗？我是真的很期待。”他坐在副驾驶座上好整以暇地盯着对方的侧脸问道。

尹净汉沉默了一会儿，再开口便果断转换了话题：“下次任务结束之后，我需要休假。”

“天啊！在这种时候你竟然要请假！”洪知秀惊讶道：“崔先生终于有时间带你去水族馆了吗？”

尹净汉不知道洪知秀哪里来的这超乎常人的联想能力，转头剜了他一眼：“你能不能不要说得我好像超级期待要去一样。”

“可是你明明就很期待啊。”洪知秀转头看向后座上一直没出声的李知勋：“他当初不是特别激动地跑来跟我们说碰到了一个温柔，身材好，有行动力还会带自己去水族馆的男人，才决定要结婚的吗。”

“我又不是为了去水族馆才跟他结婚……”尹净汉暴躁地停下车，非驾驶员的两个人被甩得身子一晃，被迫接受了他强行终止对话的指令——

“就是这儿了，快点下去！”

崔胜澈到家时发现尹净汉的车已经稳稳当当停在了那里。

他在回家之前顺道在路边摊上解决了今天的晚饭，他想起尹净汉早上留下的纸条，看了眼手表，指针已经指向了晚上十点零四分。不算晚，但他知道尹净汉肯定已经睡觉了。

他兴致缺缺地打开家门，迎接他的是意料之中的一片黑暗。

崔胜澈连玄关的照明都没有打开，只靠着记忆摸索着换了拖鞋。

他突然被像这黑暗一样可怕的无力感吞噬了，他甚至都没有洗漱就爬上了床。

他闭上眼睛也在胡思乱想，而尹净汉却在宽大的双人床另一侧睡得正香。

他们结婚之后的那两个月，正是崔胜澈任务最繁忙的时候。

他告诉尹净汉自己刚刚转职，作为新入社员要适应和交接的工作太多，经常会加班。尹净汉心疼地说“哎一古我们胜澈可怎么办，好辛苦哦”，然后就给了他一个安慰的吻。

那段时间他几乎每周都有那么几天在深夜才能到家，但尹净汉总会等他回来。

有时候等得太晚，尹净汉就在沙发上蜷缩着睡着了。等到崔胜澈回来，他才会迷迷糊糊地转醒，撒着娇让崔胜澈抱他回卧室，然后两个人打打闹闹着洗漱再相拥而眠。

那个时候崔胜澈总是会想，这个人是真的很爱自己。

可是慢慢地，尹净汉的工作好像也忙了起来，他们互相等待的次数逐渐变得越来越多，但到后来又变得越来越少，直到沙发上再也不会有人等待。

一开始尹净汉还会给他留一盏灯，但不知道从什么时候起，连那盏灯也没有了。

卧室的窗帘没有拉严，外面的光漏进屋子，让崔胜澈能清楚地看到尹净汉的睡颜。

他想他们相识五年，结婚五年——不，按尹净汉的话来说是四年十个月，他不知道对方为什么要计算得这么清楚——他正在和这个人渐行渐远。

他们明明是最亲密的关系，但却同床异梦。

尹净汉睡着的时候很乖巧，不像他平常表现出来的那样无懈可击，事实上崔胜澈在这五年里越来越猜不透尹净汉在想什么——像个假人，他在一次闲聊中和崔韩率这么说过。

可能这就是崔韩率帮他们预约婚姻咨询的原因吧。

不过一次咨询并不能解决什么，反而让两人变得更不知道该如何相处，只是维持着表面上的虚假和平。

但是崔韩率没有错，他们的婚姻的确是出现了很大的问题，尽管他也无从下手去解决，但他并不愿意离婚。

崔胜澈盯着尹净汉的脸，如同五年前在酒店里一见钟情的那样。

如果尹净汉这时候睁开眼睛，一定会看到他最熟悉的，仿佛包容了整个世界的温柔眼神。

虽然在这五年间里尹净汉剪掉了长发，生活里的缺点也暴露得一览无遗，甚至他们的关系已经岌岌可危，但崔胜澈直到这一秒也依然爱着这个人。

在进入梦乡之前，崔胜澈想，就算是尹净汉亲口跟他提出离婚，他也绝不会答应。

tbc

* 关于枪支使用都是瞎写的，我不了解这方面，只是电影里面出现过


	4. Chapter 4

04

崔胜澈盯着邮件内容觉得有些奇怪。

他指着屏幕上任务目标的照片对全圆佑说：“这人怎么看也不像是脑袋灵光到盗窃我们内部信息需要赶尽杀绝的厉害人物啊？”

“‘李硕珉’……这是哪位？”金珉奎也看了过来：“我们组没有这个人吧？不是奸细？那是对家派来的黑客吗？”

崔胜澈摇头表示不解。

“可是这儿写着绝密啊？”全圆佑眯着眼睛，示意崔胜澈看邮件的最后一行字：“这次任务级别很高啊，今天加油，coups哥。”说着拖着椅子退回了自己的小隔间。

“可是今天……是我结婚五周年的纪念日啊……”崔胜澈疯狂挠头：“珉奎，你得帮我订个晚上就能取的蛋糕，我昨天竟然把这件事忘记了。”

全圆佑毫无灵魂的声音从旁边传过来：“哥，祝你五周年快乐。”

金珉奎又将整张脸装填上跃跃欲试的表情：“那什么……哥……如果可以的话，我给你做一个蛋糕怎么样？”

崔胜澈痛苦地摆摆手，站起来走去外间做任务准备：“你还是别给我添乱了，先祝我好运吧。”

尹净汉听完李知勋的话，眯起了好看的眼睛。

“我不懂为什么让我去……处理这种事洪知秀不是最擅长了吗？”

“可是是你说要请假的呀，我还专门给你挑了一个可以迅速完成的任务。”李知勋坐在办公桌后面，他只有这时候才像个行动组组长的样子：“不然我让权顺荣和你打配合？”

“不不不，光应付他一个我就得累死，还怎么执行任务。”尹净汉立刻乖巧起来：“那说好了，这次结束之后我就开始休假。”看到李知勋点头，尹净汉又补上一句：“今天如果能提前完成任务我还要早退。”

旁边的洪知秀忍不住插嘴道：“你怎么还得寸进尺了？”

“今天是我和崔胜澈结婚五周年的纪念日——”尹净汉笑嘻嘻地说：“我得早点回家。”

“什么？”洪知秀是真的疑惑了：“我还以为你要跟他离婚……”

看到尹净汉以肉眼可见的速度冷了脸，李知勋赶紧出来打圆场：“那我就跟上面说你接了这个任务了啊？”然后一边对洪知秀使眼色一边推着尹净汉走出了办公室。

李硕珉的公寓位于市中心非常繁华的商业街附近。

尹净汉站在这栋公寓楼下，咂了咂嘴，没想到任务对象还是个有钱人，估计卖情报赚翻了才能住得起这个地段的房子。

他摸了摸下巴，非常从容地通过了一楼的人脸识别系统——到底是高级公寓，防盗措施做得真不错，他忍不住想，但是没有什么是李知勋破解不了的——然后正大光明地拿着钥匙打开了李硕珉家隔壁的房门。

尹净汉不知道这把钥匙的来源是哪里，但是干这一行的最忌讳的就是知道那些不应该知道的事情，反正钥匙是洪知秀给他的，他也用不着操心。

进门后尹净汉检查了一下房间的构造，发现相邻两户的阳台挨得很近，他只需要轻轻一跃就能翻过去。那么进入李硕珉的房间就变得易如反掌。

现在只需要等待夜幕降临。

他看了眼时间发现还早，他在沙发上收拾出了一块地方，躺了下来，想了想还是给崔胜澈发了条消息，问他晚上想吃什么。可是崔胜澈没有回复，消息也一直显示的是未读状态。

于是他上好了闹钟，准备休息一会儿。要知道，尹净汉最不能放弃的事情就是睡眠。

刚在李硕珉家的阳台上站稳的时候，尹净汉就听见了从屋里传来的大笑声。他皱了皱眉，觉得这声音的穿透力真是可怕，听多了不知道鼓膜会不会被震裂。

他从阳台潜入卧室，从没关紧的房门缝隙中看到李硕珉正背对着他坐在沙发上看电视。

是个好机会。

尹净汉确认了消音器，上好膛，一切准备就绪——

“叮咚——”

是门铃响了。

尹净汉迅速躲进黑暗里，看着李硕珉站起身走去玄关，这个角度他看不到那边的状况，只能握紧手里的枪。

先是开门又再次关门的声响，外面似乎有人在说话，可是声音太小了，尹净汉什么都听不清楚，他把门推开了一点，试图分辨对话的内容。

和李硕珉说话的人进了客厅，尹净汉听到对方说是楼下刚搬来的住户，自家的卫生间一直漏水就想来看看是不是这边的问题。

“卫生间是往这边走吗？”

尹净汉听见那个人说。

在听清那个声音的一瞬间，他全身的汗毛好像全部都竖了起来——这该死的，他一辈子都不可能认错的，他认为全世界最好听的低沉嗓音。

尹净汉睁大眼睛想确认那人的相貌，但是对方带着棒球帽，又一直背对着卧室的方向。

可是这个背影再熟悉不过了。

尹净汉觉得可能是自己出现了幻觉，他拥抱过无数次的，给他带来最多安全感的后背，为什么在这个时间点出现在这个地方。

他看着那人放下了背包，他冷笑一声，觉得对方真是傻得可以，李硕珉更是脑子不清楚，怎么会有楼下邻居来楼上还带着背包。

他举起了手里的GLOCK19。

崔胜澈听见身后李硕珉的惊呼时飞快地转身，立刻发现他刚刚放在地上的背包被打穿了。

——屋里还有人。

他意识到这一点，而对方竟然对背包开枪了。

崔胜澈蹲下身才发现背包上有好几个弹孔，对方应该也不确定包里到底有什么，为了万无一失干脆多开几枪，炸弹的引爆装置当然被破坏掉了。

余光里有个影子从旁边的门缝里闪过，崔胜澈丢下目瞪口呆的李硕珉冲过去，一进卧室就看见有人拉开阳台的门正准备向外翻。

他举起枪瞄准，却在看到对方顺着动作扭过的侧脸时愣住了。

他怎么可能认不出这个侧脸呢？

甚至就在今天早晨出发前，他还吻过对方脸上的那颗痣。

等崔胜澈回过神来，李硕珉早就没了人影。

——该死。

他咒骂出声，然后迅速拎起地上的背包。他必须离开这里，李硕珉肯定已经报了警。他得回办公室去，或者回家去，总之不是待在这里。

可是回哪个家呢，有尹净汉的那个家吗。崔胜澈跑过紧急通道里的台阶时想。如果家里的那个人还是他认识的尹净汉的话。

尹净汉跳进出租车的时候还在哆嗦。

他不得不承认自己失态了。

他在翻出窗户的一瞬间控制不住地回头去看，他不敢相信连放个烟花都会被吓到的崔胜澈会拿着一把SIG-Sauer P220对着自己。

可是那人的脸他怎么可能会认错，他早上还和对方在家门口吻别。

——太可怕了。

尹净汉用双手捂住自己的脸，他甚至在任务正式开始前还给崔胜澈发了信息。

对了，手机。

他颤抖着按动开机键，几秒钟之后跳出来一条来自崔胜澈的未读消息。

对方说晚饭吃什么都好，就是可能会晚一点到家，他要绕道去取他已经定好了的蛋糕。

尹净汉看着这条信息，觉得真是讽刺。他想这就是自己结婚的五周年纪念日，他还申请了休假，试图缓和他和崔胜澈之间的关系。

可是现在一切都不重要了。

老天似乎都在帮他做出选择——在纪念日的这一天结束掉这段关系。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

05

尹净汉到家时看到崔胜澈的车就那么停在路边，连车库都没有进。

他在车边做了一次深呼吸，对着反光的玻璃扯出一个微笑，让自己看起来不那么紧张，然后打开了家门。

玄关门口并排放着一双印着兔子和一双印着柯基图案的拖鞋。

崔胜澈没有换鞋，尹净汉想，但他并没有停下脚步，而是跨过那块绒毯径直走了进去。

崔胜澈正在餐桌边上忙活，听见声音回头看了一眼，端着蛋糕献宝似的举到尹净汉面前。

“你看，全是草莓！”

尹净汉笑了：“为什么要买蛋糕？”

“为了庆祝啊，而且你不是最喜欢草莓了吗。”崔胜澈回答得理所当然，又带着埋怨的语气说道：“我还去取了蛋糕，你怎么比我还晚回来呢。”

尹净汉拉开椅子坐了下来：“有些事情耽搁了。”

“怎么了？”崔胜澈一边问道一边拿起他刚刚准备好的红酒杯：“难得见你被什么事情耽搁。”

“有人跟我们公司抢客户。”尹净汉把下巴颌垫在手心里，撑着胳膊盯着他的眼睛说道：“我去处理了一下。”

崔胜澈递过去一只高脚杯：“那解决好了吗？”

“还没有……”尹净汉接过来，笑得意味深长：“但总会解决的。”

“那就祝你早点解决。”崔胜澈也笑了起来：“不过现在我们还是要庆祝我们自己的日子。”

他将自己的高脚杯与尹净汉的相碰，发出了清脆的声响。

“亲爱的，结婚五周年快乐。”

“我有要送你的东西。”崔胜澈放下手里的红酒：“我上楼去拿。”

尹净汉点点头，这会儿他仿佛放松下来了一样，窝在椅子里像只打瞌睡的猫。

崔胜澈是真的有东西要送给尹净汉，他准备了很久，但是一直没有合适的时机。虽然眼下也不是个好时候，但崔胜澈决定还是要在现在送出去。

他明白这可能是他能挽留住尹净汉的最后机会了。

但当他走下楼梯时觉得有些奇怪——尹净汉先前坐着的椅子上已经没有人了。

“净汉？”

崔胜澈试探性地喊了一声，回应他的只有一片寂静。他抽出一直藏在夹克里的枪，穿过客厅，检查了书房和卫生间，所有地方都空无一人。

崔胜澈瞬时警觉了起来，但却突然听到外面有引擎发动的声音。

他越过沙发跑到窗边，只看到尹净汉启动了自己的那辆停在人行道边上的车，正在缓缓倒出停车位。他也顾不上是不是会被邻居看见了，打开窗户，单手撑着窗台就跳了出去。

“净汉！你等等！我们必须好好谈谈——”

可是尹净汉没有理他，甚至连目光都没有朝他这边投来一次。

“尹净汉！”

崔胜澈觉得对方好像将油门一脚踩死，他在后面跟着自己的车奔跑起来，可是怎么也追不上。

幸好转角过去就是信号灯，崔胜澈松了一口气，马上就要转红灯了，但尹净汉一点停下的意思都没有。崔胜澈眼看着对方压着黄灯就要冲过停车线，他终于举起枪瞄准了车子的后轮。

可尹净汉却在这时候打了方向盘，那颗子弹擦着车窗飞了过去。

空无一人的街道上急促的刹车声格外刺耳，尹净汉终于将车停在了马路对面，崔胜澈惊慌失措地追过去。

尹净汉摇下车窗，隔着一条不算宽的马路，不可置信地看着崔胜澈：“你竟然真的想杀了我？”

“不……”崔胜澈拼命摇头，他甚至举起了双手：“这是个误会……净汉……”

“该死。”尹净汉掏出背包侧兜里的手枪，对准了崔胜澈：“你让我怎么相信这是个误会。”

崔胜澈跳进绿化带的草丛里，躲在电线杆后听到了几声子弹不知打在什么硬物上的撞击声，然后就是车子再次发动的声音。

等他再看过去的时候，夜晚已经重归平静。

洪知秀哼着歌走到邻居家门口时，敏锐地发现自家门前的草坪上停着一辆从未在这片区域出现过的车。

他向后退了小半步，同一时间手已经伸进了大衣内侧，却在看清楚那个从车上下来的人影时停住了动作。

尹净汉疲惫地朝他招了招手，他走过去打开了门锁。

“你不是开始休假了吗？”洪知秀问道。

尹净汉面色不善地跟在他身后进了房间：“我是开始休假了，但与此同时我也无家可归了。”

“什么？”洪知秀将大衣挂在衣架上的手顿住了：“我没记错的话，今天是你的结婚纪念日……不是吗？”

尹净汉嘴唇苍白，眼眶也像刚哭过似的微微发红，但语气却是恶狠狠的。

“是的。”他咬牙切齿地说道：“可是那家伙，他不但是个骗子，刚刚竟然还想杀了我。”

全圆佑局促不安地扣着地毯上的绒毛。

他从来没见过崔胜澈这幅模样，半个小时前他打开门就看见对方失魂落魄地站在外面，垂头丧气的样子像一条落水的大型犬。

崔胜澈沉默半晌，声音嘶哑地开了口。

“尹净汉是个骗子。”崔胜澈眼神空洞地看着地面，视线却找不到焦点：“他刚才用枪对准了我。”

“他竟然和我一样是个杀手。”尹净汉窝在沙发里，接过洪知秀给他泡的热咖啡：“他告诉我他只是一个普通的公司职员……我太傻了……而且他还搞砸了我这次的任务……”

“我看不止这一次。你看——”洪知秀抱着笔电坐到他旁边，把屏幕展示给他看：“他的代号是S.coups。”

尹净汉愣住了，要知道一直出师必胜的“angel”第一次任务失败就是托了那位“S.coups”的福。

而他和崔胜澈第一次相遇的日子就是那一天。

尹净汉把马克杯磕在玻璃茶几上，然后绝望地用毛毯裹住头。

“我真的是个傻瓜……”他喃喃道。

“你知道吗，我从没想过他会跟我一样是，是一个……是一个……”

“杀手。”全圆佑平静地替崔胜澈说出这个词。

“你说得对，杀手。”崔胜澈拿起手边的啤酒，送到嘴边才发现一滴也倒不出来。

全圆佑盯着桌上成群的空罐子有些无奈，这个人已经快要把自己的库存清空了。可是他还是打开冰箱，把里面的最后一罐啤酒放在崔胜澈面前。

崔胜澈像是醉了一般，拉开拉环的手都使不上劲，平时他可是自封千杯不倒。

他低下头，把脸贴在冰凉的酒罐上，眯起眼睛。

“我怎么喊他他都不听。”他瘪瘪嘴，可怜巴巴地说道：“而且他刚刚朝我开了好几枪，我看他是真的想杀了我。”

他说完便像个委屈的孩子似的，趴在桌上哭了起来。

全圆佑看着这一片狼藉，考虑着明天一定得让金珉奎来当小时工打扫卫生，反正他是没办法指望崔胜澈——对方将脸埋在胳膊里小声啜泣——他摇了摇头，关上了客厅的灯。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

06

几辆黑色宝马停在崔胜澈和尹净汉的家门口。

尹净汉从打头的那辆车上下来，洪知秀看他一言不发，便拍了拍手给跟在后面的人发出了指令。

“开始干活吧，你们知道该带走什么。”

尹净汉踱着步子上了二楼，一进卧室就发现摆在床头的那只玩具狗被掏空了内芯。

那只白色的小狗原本是婚礼时候他们租借的礼堂的所有物，尹净汉开玩笑说这只其实是他养的小狗，还起了个名字叫杰森。崔胜澈笑得不行，仪式结束后干脆把“杰森”带回了家，然后摆在他们的床头，一晃五年就过去了。

尹净汉揉了揉眉心，他不能再想过去的事情了。

尹净汉又绕回客厅，洪知秀正在津津有味地看着电视，他走近了才发现屏幕上是他们婚礼时的幕后画面——

崔韩率翻着手里的影集感叹道：“哇——净汉哥长头发真的好好看！”

崔韩率这个小兔崽子，他当面从来都是净汉哥长净汉哥短，到了背后就跟崔胜澈喊他嫂子。尹净汉恨恨地想。反正以后再也不会听到那个该死的称呼了。

旁边的金珉奎——那人叫什么来着，是“金珉奎”没错吗？尹净汉记得崔胜澈是这么跟他介绍他的同事的，那么这家伙也是杀手吗？他终于后知后觉地意识到对方的真正身份——笑着附和说：“真的哎！胜澈哥到底走了什么狗屎运啊。”

——他不是走了狗屎运，是踩到了定时炸弹才对。

尹净汉按了一下遥控器，画面瞬间变黑，屏幕上映出洪知秀笑嘻嘻的脸。

“净汉，你都没叫我去，你看崔胜澈还有家属和朋友出席呢。”

尹净汉翻了个白眼：“现在是看这个的时候吗？”

“我只是在研究罢了。”洪知秀对着门厅的方向扬了扬下巴：“为了了解调查对象。”

尹净汉顺着他的目光看了过去——那是他和崔胜澈的结婚照。

照片里的崔胜澈双手插兜，黑发衬得他英俊又迷人。而自己从背后十指交叉环抱住对方，好像一辈子都不会松开似的。两个人都穿着白色的礼服，对着镜头笑得格外开心。

他想那时候他们明明起誓要相亲相爱直到永远，可是在现在看来却只能感受到讽刺。

洪知秀轻声开口道：“这张照片要怎么处理？”

尹净汉盯着照片沉默了一会儿：“带回去，烧掉。”

“什么？”洪知秀以为自己听错了。

“我说。”尹净汉逆着光穿过门厅，在玄关回头说道：“带回去，烧掉。”

“所有我用过的东西，还有和我有关的东西，全部销毁。”他语速飞快地对几个在门口待命的手下吩咐：“客厅那幅风景画背后有个保险箱，密码是我的生日，把里面所有的东西全部带走。”

“我一分钱都不想留给那个连住宅存折都会乱丢的混蛋。”

崔胜澈和金珉奎赶来的时候尹净汉才离开没多久。

他用钥匙打开门，刚进门厅就嗅到一股不寻常的味道，进了客厅果然是一片狼藉。

金珉奎皱起眉头，他是第一次到崔胜澈和尹净汉的家里来：“你们家平时就是这种风格吗？”

“你难道看不出来我们被人捷足先登了吗？”崔胜澈按下藏在沙发下的按钮，电视墙缓缓地打开，数十只手枪整整齐齐地排列在架子上。

“真没有幽默感。”金珉奎耸耸肩，他可怕的整理癖又开始发作，一个人把沙发摆回原位——他所认为的原位——又把落地灯从地上扶起来：“我喜欢你们家的柚木地板，颜色看起来真不错。”

“谢谢，我很高兴。”崔胜澈的声音里听不出一丝他所说的情绪，他低着头极有耐心地检查藏在电视墙里的每一支武器：“那是装修的时候尹净汉挑的，他一直说我品味不行。”

“哥，从刚才我就想问你了。”金珉奎坐在沙发上，抱着一个被开膛破肚的垫子：“难道你一点不担心你的存款和房契吗？检查那些手枪有什么用。”

听到这话的崔胜澈回过头，他满脸疲惫，随即露出一个苦涩的笑容。

“我上次骗他说我没弄丢存折，被发现后他就说如果我再骗他他就一分钱都不会给我留……”崔胜澈笑了起来，金珉奎觉得那笑容比哭还难看：“他一向说到做到。”

尹净汉没敲门就进了李知勋的办公室，对方正在看文件，被他吓了一跳。

“怎么？”

尹净汉不耐烦地敲了敲桌板：“上面没说怎么处理我？”

李知勋没想到他来得这么快，扬了扬手里那几张纸：“他们说先给你48小时解决S.coups，剩下的我还没……”话还没说完就被桌上的内线电话打断了。

尹净汉按了接听键，里面传出了权顺荣的声音——

“S.coups潜入……”

“你说什么？”尹净汉以为自己听力出现了问题。

“净汉哥？你在知勋那里？”权顺荣迟疑了一秒还是接着说了下去：“我刚才说，S.coups潜入大楼，我们刚刚发现他在S区的电梯间活动。”

尹净汉立刻快步走进监控室，果然看见有人进入了密密麻麻的小屏幕里那个标着“S”的画面。

崔胜澈凑近摄像头，好像知道尹净汉正在另一端看着他，嘴巴一动一动地正在说着什么。

尹净汉刚示意操作员把对讲功能打开，几乎同时就听见了崔胜澈连珠炮似的rap。

尹净汉挖了挖耳朵，疑惑道：“你在说什么？”

“我和我的同事一起写了首歌，这个不重要……”崔胜澈笑着说道：“我就知道你会跟我通话的，净汉。”

“我怎么不知道你还有这种奇怪的爱好。”尹净汉抱着双臂看着监视器。

“你不知道的事情还多着呢。”崔胜澈好像是来跟他叙家常的一样：“我最讨厌的就是莲藕了，你竟然还给我做什么莲藕汤。”

“彼此彼此。”尹净汉反击道：“你知道我有多讨厌香水味道吗，该死的，你竟然还用那种腻到要命的桃子味。”

“你还开走了我的车！你的车难开死了，而且你是怎么忍受那只碍事的兔子一直摆在那里的。”

“你的车好像很好开一样。”尹净汉嫌弃地说道：“很抱歉我又要说那可怕的香水味——你竟然连车都不放过。”

“那我们扯平了。”崔胜澈的语气听起来挺高兴：“但是事实上那不是香水，我只是在车里放了桃子味的空气清新剂罢了。”

“那又怎样。”尹净汉一边在纸上写下让整个小组撤退的命令，一边和崔胜澈说话。

“可是就算这样你也不能带走所有的财产。”崔胜澈的声音带着委屈：“你竟然真的一分钱都没给我留。”

“你忘了我当初是怎么跟你说的了吗？”尹净汉提醒他：“我真的讨厌死你丢三落四的坏毛病了。”

“我正在改……”崔胜澈的话被尹净汉打断了。

“可是没有必要了。哦，对了，我忘记告诉你了。”尹净汉给自己系上绳索：“我们老板给了我48小时来解决你，我真的打从心底感谢你，胜澈，我才知道这个消息不到十分钟你就亲自送上门了。”

“那可真是太巧了。”崔胜澈举起了他一直捏在手里的一个微型遥控器向摄像头示意：“我建议你们该逃命的赶紧逃命，boss说我要是杀不了你就让我去死。”

尹净汉看着已经转移到笔电上的监控画面，跟着洪知秀从窗口一跃而下，脚下刚站稳就和崔胜澈说道：“我们不妨来试试谁的炸弹比较快。”

他回头看了一眼李知勋，对方点点头。

尹净汉轻声叹了一口气，用一种难以言说的表情盯着他刚刚跳下来的那一层。

“再见了，崔胜澈。”

路过的行人被一声震天巨响吓坏了，抬头望去只见一幢大楼的十层已经被漫天火光吞噬。

有人目瞪口呆地盯着那飞快蔓延的火势，有人慌慌张张地报警，却没有人注意到一直安静地停在街角的一辆银灰色越野悄悄启动了。

那辆车的挡风玻璃前放着一只兔子玩偶。

tbc

*结婚照是安可小卡！


	7. Chapter 7

07

小组的善后工作还没结束，尹净汉盯着不远处正在视频通话的李知勋，只觉得整个人都昏昏沉沉，脑袋也似乎快要爆炸。

他跟洪知秀打了声招呼，无视了对方过于担心的眼神，独自一人开车到了江边。

尹净汉想一定是车里散发的桃子香气扰乱了自己的判断才会来到这里。

——这是他和崔胜澈再一次相遇的地方。

因为任务失败，尹净汉难得被老板亲自接见，幸好是第一次在执行任务时出现纰漏，他只被要求在家反省一周不得参与任何组内事宜。

尹净汉一出办公室就拐进了附近的美容室，干净利索地剪掉了自己的长发还染回了深色。

这一周时间过得很慢，连续窝在家里昏睡两天之后，尹净汉终于舍得垂青李知勋，在对方“爱你哦净汉哥”的言语诱惑下赴了饭约。

吃完饭他拒绝了几个人续摊再喝一杯的邀请，一个人溜达着往家里走。

他沿着江边的小路前行，傍晚的行人不少，他甚至停下来看了一会儿在街边简易篮球场打球的高中生。

他很少有机会能享受这样惬意的休息时光，虽然并非出自本意，但至少从结果来说是好的。

尹净汉在便利店外坐了一会儿，喝完了手里的咖啡，正要把空罐子丢进垃圾桶，却听见了一个他以为再也不会听到的声音——

“净汉？”

他飞快地回头去看，却在看清来人的一瞬间愣住了。

是那个眼睛里藏着星星的家伙。

对方穿着便服，额头上还有汗，看样子是在附近运动。

那人睫毛弯弯，一边比划着一边笑着跟他说话：“我刚刚从那边跑过来，突然看到有个长得很像你的人——”他指了指他绕回来的方向，“可是我又不确定，你竟然把头发剪掉了！”

尹净汉从来没想过自己也能好像什么都没发生过一样地跟打了一炮的一夜情对象聊天，他下意识觉得危险，职业本能告诉他不能再和这个人有过多的接触了。但是他又偏偏不受自己控制，接下去的每一天都会假装不经意地出现在那条路上，期待着和那个人的“偶遇”。

尹净汉想如果觉得不安全了，那他立刻就从这段关系里抽身，他对自己的自控能力还是很有信心的。于是他继续心安理得地享受着这份他以为会很短暂的快乐。

可是就在某一个再平常不过的日子，他们从尹净汉的秘密兔子公园回来，甚至尹净汉还端着炒年糕的纸盒坐在便利店外面的长凳上，他却听到旁边的人问道。

“净汉喜欢小动物吗？”

尹净汉嚼着食物，口齿不清地回答：“嗯，怎么了？”

“那要和我一起去水族馆吗？”

他有点意外，他想起之前两个人关于水族馆的对话，突然觉得脸有点烧。

“我只和喜欢的人一起去水族馆哦。”

那家伙笑眯眯地回看过来：“那净汉喜欢我吗？”

尹净汉想尽管自己并不是一个普通人，可是偶尔也想过普通的生活，有一份普通的爱情。

他终于意识到自己无法脱身了。

于是他们交换了一个带着辣味儿的吻。

尹净汉知道那时候的自己是真真正正爱着崔胜澈的，或许现在也是。

可是那又怎么样呢。

现在他终于从那段让他感到甜蜜又挣扎的关系里全身而退，而那个人再也不会出现了。

他吸了吸鼻子，眼角划过一道可疑的液体。

尹净汉推开车门，寒风让他忍不住打了个哆嗦，他走进便利店试图寻找一些能让自己暖和起来的东西。

他从热饮区拿出一罐咖啡，还是当年的那个牌子，只不过已经换了包装。他走到收银台前，这个时段已经很少有人光顾，收银员正缩在机器后面打瞌睡。

他清了清嗓子，弯起食指敲了下台子：“不好意思——”

年轻的打工仔被吓了个激灵，迷迷糊糊地直起身正准备扫码。

尹净汉听见身后有脚步声响起，有人将一罐一模一样的咖啡放在柜台上，又拉住了他正准备掏出钱包的手。

他发现自己的心脏好像马上就要跳出胸腔。

崔胜澈站在他身后说道：“麻烦一起结账。”

尹净汉接过崔胜澈递过来的咖啡，拉开拉环一饮而尽。一股暖流顺着食道向下，让他整个人又恢复了精神。

他抓着罐子细细端详崔胜澈的脸，连一道细小的伤口都没有。他早该预料到的。这个人没有想象中的那么容易被干掉。

他盯着格外平静的江面：“你怎么知道我会来这里。”

崔胜澈眨了眨眼睛：“当初每天等在这里希望偶遇的可不是只有你一个人。”

尹净汉嗤笑出声：“说得好像我曾经非常期待一样。”

“得了吧，宝贝儿，你还是一如既往的口是心非。”崔胜澈摸了摸尹净汉毛茸茸的后脑勺：“别说你刚才没为我掉眼泪。”

尹净汉眯眼笑了，将攥在手里的易拉罐塞进崔胜澈手里转身就走，然后飞快地拉开车门准备启动。

崔胜澈下意识去追，却觉得哪里不对劲——他低头看着手里的咖啡罐，然后听到了倒计时的滴滴声。

他在心里大骂一声，用尽全身的力气将罐子扔进江里，下一秒他就看见原本平静的江面掀起了波浪。

——尹净汉是真的想杀了他。

崔胜澈失神地拉开车门，在看见那只兔子玩偶的一瞬间，终于还是没忍住，一拳挥了过去。

他不知道是不是自己的脑子已经迟钝到不会运转，转念他就明白绝不会是这样，他只是在有关尹净汉的事情上无法绕弯。

他想不通为什么对方会一而再再而三地对他痛下杀手，他想就算他们真的是敌人，也怎么会不顾五年来的所有感情。

他想起他第一次见到尹净汉时对方迷离的眼神和温柔的长发，尽管结婚之后他发现这温柔只是表象，但他仍然无可救药地爱着对方。

他记得他们每一次接吻每一次拥抱，记得尹净汉的每一次撒娇，甚至记得早上起床时他找不到袜子就拽着对方，那个人不满地嘟囔却爬起来帮他一起寻找。

他想他们就算对彼此都撒了谎，但爱情，他能感觉到，他们之间的爱情总不会是假的。可是这样深爱着对方的人又怎么会真心实意地想要杀了自己。

崔胜澈愤怒地转动方向盘，车子向着尹净汉离开的方向呼啸而去。

驶过大桥时，崔胜澈拨通了尹净汉的电话。

他几乎是咆哮着对着手机那头的人喊叫道：“尹净汉，这次我真的要杀了你。”

尹净汉凉薄的声音传了过来：“怎么？难道之前你一直都在开玩笑？”

“我这次是认真的，我要跟你离婚——”崔胜澈坚定地说道：“然后，杀了你。”

尹净汉却不为所动地笑起来：“我不得不说，我们在这一点上是真的很有默契。”

崔胜澈疑惑道：“什么？”

“我本来是想杀了你就不用什么麻烦的离婚手续了。”尹净汉顿了顿：“但见了你我就知道，法律程序还是不能少。我刚刚联系了我的朋友，他真的很有效率，已经派人把离婚文件送到我们家里了。”

崔胜澈被他的话噎住了：“……我真高兴，你还把那个地方称为我们的家。”

然后两个人都沉默了下去。

在长久的静默后，崔胜澈艰难地开了口：“我不知道该怎么形容，净汉……我不知道我们这是怎么了……但我想我必须让你知道，我直到这一秒……直到现在……我依然……”

“谢谢，可是我并没有兴趣知道。”尹净汉打断了他：“那就一会儿见吧。”

说着他挂断了电话。

希望这是最后一次再见。

尹净汉揉了揉额角。

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

08

如同意料之内的一样，崔胜澈没能打开自家的大门，他甚至连一扇窗户都没能撬开。他环视四周，决定还是从后院的仓库入手。

他跳进一直以来被自己精心修剪过的灌木丛——尹净汉总是推脱说他不想动弹——该死，他哀嚎一声，被不知道哪里伸出来的残枝扎到了后背。他最讨厌这样漆黑一片的地方，可是没办法，他知道尹净汉可能就在这里的某个角落暗处正端着枪瞄准他。

崔胜澈踩着堆在后院的木梯爬上二楼，小心翼翼地敲碎了卧室的窗户。这个房间已经变得不堪入目，那张kingsize的双人床已经被尹净汉带来的人拆得面目全非。

崔胜澈拨开窗户锁，听了听动静才跳下窗台，然后就觉得脚下踩到了什么。

哦，他借着路灯的光亮看清了，是杰森的“尸体”。

他为那只毛绒小狗哀叹了一秒钟它悲惨的命运，接着快速地打开了更衣室旁边的那副风景画——在夹层里面静静地躺着一把XSE。

崔胜澈利索地装好弹匣，但是他知道这把枪的容量只有十发，他正考虑怎么把剩下的弹匣全部带走，在伸手的一瞬间，他眼见着堆在夹层边缘的弹匣一个接一个地落了下来。

崔胜澈脸上露出了一个沉默着尖叫的表情，他痛苦地看着发出细琐碰撞声的弹匣，然后他听到了走廊的脚步声，再然后——

再然后卧室的墙壁就被尹净汉的炮弹轰开了一个大洞。

崔胜澈立刻蹲下身试图隐藏自己，那副风景画就已经从墙壁上掉在了他脚边。

他俯身急急忙忙地捡起地上的弹匣，一边把这些东西往牛仔裤口袋里塞，一边从更衣室的另一个门钻进了书房。

尹净汉就尾随在他身后，给他们曾经的卧室开了一个又一个窟窿。

“尹净汉！”崔胜澈大声喊道：“当时粉刷这堵墙花了我整整三天时间，我受够了！就因为你什么都不想干——”他打开书房门闪了出去，借着尹净汉来不及调转枪口的当口，对着他连开数枪。

然后他迅速地躲在走廊拐弯的墙壁后。

“你看看你把我们的卧室搞成什么样子了！”他怒气冲冲地对尹净汉吼叫：“而且你一点都不心疼吗？修复起来要花很多钱的！”

紧接着他就听到了尹净汉尖锐的咆哮声：“谁要修复这栋破房子啊！”话音刚落他头顶的墙壁就被打穿了。

崔胜澈狼狈地拨开盖了自己一脑袋的墙灰：“这不公平！”他一边向楼下跑去一边大喊着：“明显你的火力要比我强多了！”

尹净汉的炮火和他的脚步声一起追了上来，崔胜澈闪身躲在客厅的沙发后，他喘了口气，万分感谢金珉奎把沙发挪到了这个位置。

然后对方突然间安静了下来。

崔胜澈端起枪，像虚脱一样长叹了一声——这家伙的炮弹如果还有一发的话估计自己就真的要命丧于此了。

他听到尹净汉换枪的声音，然后迅速地露头，对着那个站在楼梯中央的人一阵扫射。

尹净汉机敏地从楼梯上滚了下来，他抱着枪爬到楼梯下的储物柜后面。

然后他们同时举起了枪，对准了对方。

夜晚的激战才真正开始。

一时间，客厅上空布满了密密麻麻，又转瞬即逝的火光。

崔胜澈很长时间没有遇到这样旗鼓相当的对手了，尽管他一直都知道“angel”声名远扬。但真正一对一的眼下，他突然觉得热血沸腾起来——对方的反应和速度都与自己不相上下。

可是，当尹净汉的子弹第三次擦着自己的发梢掠过时，他终于意识到他处于一个很不妙的状况。

虽然不甘心，但崔胜澈却不得不承认，对方的枪法绝对是在自己之上的。

他知道尹净汉手里换了一把H&K UMP，他崩溃地想，他必须马上结束这样的火拼，要用其他方法解决他才行。因为不管是软件还是硬件，他都比不上对方，或许只有体力可以放手一搏——

他腾出一只手摸了摸牛仔裤的口袋，只剩下一盒弹匣了。

尹净汉注意到沙发后的火力突然停了。

他端着枪缩回储物柜后，小心翼翼地露出一只眼睛观察着对方的情况。

“崔胜澈，你还活着吗？”他对着那边喊道。

他察觉得出来，对方的枪法并不如自己，他想那个人不会不知道。当然，他也知道，那个人更不会就此坐以待毙。他一定会想出其他方法，而自己，是绝对不能让那个混蛋得逞的。

想到这里，尹净汉浑身的肌肉都紧张起来，他屏住了呼吸，轻轻挪动着身体，把怀里的冲锋枪置于一个更适合射击的角度。

——不管你从哪个角度冲过来，我都会一枪杀了你。

尹净汉将手指放在扳机上，然后轻轻地扣下去——

突然，尹净汉看到一团黑影从沙发后冒出来，向自己扑了过来。

他没做任何思考，就将所有火力对准了那团黑影。

然后他很快就意识到了不对劲——只穿着一件T恤的崔胜澈从沙发扶手旁边跳了出来，一脚就踹掉了自己手里的枪。

他瞪大眼睛看着掉在脚边那个满是弹孔的抱枕，那上面甚至还裹着崔胜澈那件刚刚还穿在身上的黑色外套。

崔胜澈没有再给尹净汉任何反应的机会就一拳击中了他的腹部，他听到尹净汉发出了凄厉的喊声。

“你这疯子居然使诈！”

“宝贝儿，难道你没听过一句话——”崔胜澈拽起尹净汉的头发，把他的脸拉到自己面前：“叫兵不厌诈？”

尹净汉的眼眶因为愤怒而变得通红，他盯着崔胜澈满是笑意的眼睛，一抬脚恶狠狠地踢中了对方的要害：“那你有没有听过断子绝孙这句话？”

崔胜澈松开手痛苦地弯下腰去：“你这家伙——”他皱着脸，“我们明明还没有离婚——”

话没说完胸口就吃了尹净汉重重一拳：“去死吧混蛋！”

然后客厅变成了真正的战场。

拳头落在身体上的闷响，和隐忍又粗重的喘气声充斥着整个室内。

这样残酷又绝望的肉搏像是永远没有尽头一般——

尹净汉被崔胜澈压在身下，拳头像雨点一般落在他的胸口和腹部。

他们结婚五年，他很清楚自己在体力上并不是眼前这个人的对手，可是他又不甘心就此输掉。在躲避对方落下的拳头时，尹净汉注意到了离自己两米远外的冲锋枪。

他想这大概是自己最后一个机会了，于是他握紧了拳头，一面迎接崔胜澈的攻击，一面伸直手臂从对方的双臂中穿过，使出最后的力气，用脑袋狠狠地砸中了崔胜澈的鼻子。

他听到崔胜澈惨叫一声向后倾翻，然后他又猛地向对方的小腹踹了一脚，飞快地从崔胜澈身下连滚带爬地逃离出来，顺势握住被扔在地板上的冲锋枪。

几乎是同一时刻，崔胜澈也迅速翻身从沙发后捡起自己的枪。

然后他们一起站了起来，一起瞄准了对方的脑袋，一起上了膛。

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一辆三轮车

09

崔胜澈知道在这个距离，他们完全不费吹灰之力就可以一枪打爆对方的脑袋。  
他端着枪，通过瞄准镜小心翼翼地盯着对面也是同样姿势的人。  
——这个自己深爱了五年的男人。  
他会陪着自己打游戏，即使他根本不喜欢。  
他专门去学了料理，只是因为听说自己的理想型要会做饭。  
他在还没睡醒的时候会用一种粘腻的声音喊自己的名字。  
他会趁着午睡时偷偷亲吻自己的鼻尖。  
出去执行那些不可告人的任务的时候，有那么多个夜晚，他都会坐在客厅里等待自己回来。  
他陪着自己度过了五年的时光，尽管这段并不算长的时间里他们有过争吵，有过对峙，可他们还是一起走到了现在——  
他爱他。

崔胜澈盯着对面那双褐色的眼睛，屋里没开灯，但他仍然觉得那里有什么在闪闪发亮。  
他颓然地垂下手臂，手里的枪在下一秒就滑到了地上。  
“我下不了手。”  
他看到尹净汉不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
“刚刚在车里的话我还没有说完。”崔胜澈向前迈了一步，尹净汉的枪口抵住了他的心脏：“即使是现在……我依然……我依然是爱着你的。”  
他盯着尹净汉脸上的一道血痕，他一直避开要害攻击，不知道是不是乱糟糟的家具残骸划伤了对方。  
崔胜澈想他爱他，即使他骗了自己，即使他一而再再而三地想杀了自己，即使他毁了他们的家，即使他带走了所有的财产，即使他的拳头曾经重重地落在自己身上，即使他正举着枪瞄准自己。  
他依然爱着他。  
崔胜澈摸了摸尹净汉脸上的那道伤痕，又伸手揉了揉他的头发，笑了起来：“我们不是说好了吗，要一起走到八十岁，我直到这一秒也是这么想的——”  
说着他闭上了眼睛。  
“你来开枪吧。”

尹净汉觉得有什么温热的东西从自己的眼眶里溢了出来，他的视线变得模糊，看不清眼前这个人的表情。  
他努力地睁大双眼，然后那些液体，和一直以来被苦苦压抑的情绪，被一起释放了出来。  
他看到对方的胸膛抵上自己的枪口，突然就觉得疲惫地再也无法站立。  
那个人的手落在他的头发上，像平日里他们开玩笑时那样不轻不重地揉了揉他的头发，然后他听到有人用一种温柔到让人绝望的声音说要一起走到八十岁。  
他终于无力地瘫坐到地板上。  
“你这个混蛋——”  
尹净汉发觉自己的声音已经嘶哑。  
“可是为什么，我还是没办法下手杀了你这个混蛋呢。”

崔胜澈望着在自己面前缩成小小一团的那个人。  
再多甜蜜的话语，再多温柔的安慰，在现在这个时刻都是徒劳。  
他俯下身抱起尹净汉，捭开他的四肢把他紧紧地搂在怀里，然后对着对方还在发抖的嘴唇吻了下去——  
他爱他。  
他也爱他。  
而他想要他。  
这就够了。

崔胜澈已经想不起来，他们有多久没有像这样接吻了。  
他脑海里突然跳过平日里那些例行公事的嘴唇触碰的画面，终于忍不住笑了起来。  
眼下在这个名为家的废墟之中，他们紧紧地拥抱着对方，急切地索取着对方的气息，像他们初遇的那天一样，贪婪地渴望着对方。  
“混蛋……你咬破我了……”  
被崔胜澈一把推到墙上的尹净汉报复一般，抬起腿就往那人小腹踹去，却被对方握住脚踝顺势缠到自己腰上。  
“净汉啊……”崔胜澈一把撕破尹净汉身上那件早已破烂不堪的外套，顺带脱掉了对方的T恤：“原来你这么着急啊。”  
“去你的着急！”  
尹净汉抓住崔胜澈后脑的头发，撑起已经忍不住下滑的身体，微微踮起脚尖，迫不及待地咬上了对方的嘴唇。

他们身上都还残留着未尽的杀气，所以连接吻也像是要杀死对方一样。  
崔胜澈的舌尖传来一阵钝痛，然后他很快就尝到了自己的血腥味。他放开尹净汉已经红肿的嘴唇，一口咬上他的喉结。  
被崔胜澈一把抽下皮带的时候，尹净汉也毫不示弱地扯开了崔胜澈的牛仔裤。  
崔胜澈错过头去啐了一口，嘴里的血腥味淡了许多。  
他的低头吻上尹净汉还有淤青的胸口，感受着那个人在黑暗中开始颤栗的单薄身体。  
崔胜澈默默地想，尹净汉这个家伙，真是锱铢必较。  
可他真是喜欢得不得了。

他们就这样纠缠着倾翻在地。  
崔胜澈把尹净汉按在楼梯上，无视了那人的抵抗和一并送上的拳头。他剥掉了尹净汉的内裤，抓住他的大腿，就这这样的姿势，进入了这具毫无准备的躯体。  
“疼死了——！”尹净汉忍不住惨叫道：“崔胜澈……你这个疯子！”  
接着，他的拳头就落在崔胜澈的下巴上。  
“SM什么的其实也挺不错。”崔胜澈揉着下巴一个挺腰，尹净汉就被顶上了几级楼梯。  
“我的背——！！”尹净汉痛苦地踢了踢崔胜澈的后腰：“你好歹给我垫件衣服啊……”  
他的声音随着体内的抽动甚至听不见话尾。  
“啧……我的衣服不知道刚刚被谁打成了渔网……”崔胜澈搂着尹净汉坐了起来，“以前怎么没见你有这么难伺候？”  
体位的改变让尹净汉的气势明显弱了下去。  
他咬着牙浑身打起了哆嗦：“混蛋……”崔胜澈听到尹净汉的喉咙里发出了黏黏糊糊的呻吟声：“因为以前……从来没有在楼梯上做过啊……”  
“可是你现在不是有一个人肉坐垫吗……”崔胜澈一边说着，一边伸手抚上了对方硬挺的乳尖。  
“呜……”跨坐在崔胜澈身上的尹净汉难耐地扭摆起腰肢，他的眼角又开始泛起潮气。  
借着迷蒙的月色，尹净汉看到崔胜澈的脸上露出一种满足的笑容。  
这该死的家伙——  
尹净汉弯下腰去一口咬住崔胜澈的肩膀——像是对方经常对他做的那样——紧接着他就听到这个男人的喉咙深处传来深深的笑意：“怎么，你想咬死你的人肉坐垫吗？”  
“……唔。”尹净汉顺着律动舔弄着那人的耳垂，用舌尖去描绘对方很久都没带过耳饰的耳洞：“你死了谁跟我一起走到八十岁啊？”  
“亲爱的……”崔胜澈张开手臂环住尹净汉的肩膀，艰难地靠坐在楼梯扶手上，低头看着对方因为情欲而变得柔和的脸庞：“我之前是不是说过，要接受你的恶作剧一辈子？”  
“是啊……”尹净汉在撞击中发出一声喟叹，对上崔胜澈的眼睛，像是出神一般盯了一会儿对方像扇子一样浓密的睫毛，然后给了他迟来很久的答复：“那就一辈子，一言为定。”

之后就是一个绵长的，没有尽头的吻。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10

在清晨阳光的笼罩下醒来时，崔胜澈也没忍住笑得像个傻瓜。他活动了下胳膊，脸上的笑容就凝固了，下一秒立刻龇牙咧嘴起来。

尹净汉这个家伙，真敢下狠手啊。他揉着肩膀想。久违的贴身肉搏战让他感觉浑身酸痛，昨天又在沙发上凑合了一整夜——那大概是他们唯一还算完好的家具——他实在是非常想念他们的kingsize双人床。

崔胜澈站起身，听到身后传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。

他看着尹净汉穿着一件明显不合尺寸的白衬衣——虽然对方总爱穿oversize的衣服，但他没由来地就知道这件是自己的——正在他们已经惨不忍睹的冰箱里翻找着什么。

听到他吃吃的笑声，尹净汉转过身，带着疑问的表情挑了挑眉毛。

崔胜澈的眼神扫过对方细瘦的小腿，还有被衬衣下摆堪堪遮住的大腿根：“还不如什么都不穿呢……”

尹净汉剜了他一眼：“像你一样吗，暴露狂！”

崔胜澈笑嘻嘻地绕过开放式的梳理台，走到尹净汉面前搂住他的脖子。

尹净汉想推开他光裸的胸膛，却被崔胜澈抱得更紧了。

“一大早的想干什么啊……”

崔胜澈把脸埋在尹净汉的后颈里低声笑了起来，他不知道该说些什么，巨大的喜悦和满足感已经淹没了他所有的感官。

尹净汉的耳朵开始慢慢变烫，他格外庆幸崔胜澈现在没心思注意到这一点。

“你快点去穿衣服！”

“我的衣服昨天都被你扯坏了！”

尹净汉无视了对方可怜巴巴的控诉：“楼上的衣帽间还有……”他顿了顿，显然是在为自己昨晚炮轰卧室的行为感到心虚，“你的衣服都还在……”

崔胜澈终于舍得从尹净汉颈间抬起头，在他脸上响亮地亲了一口：“我就知道你穿的是我的衣服！你说你把所有东西都带走多累啊，之后还得一件一件搬回来。”

“崔胜澈。”尹净汉缓缓地吸了一口气，终于忍无可忍，他眼神犀利，却满脸通红：“你别蹭了……给我去把裤子穿上！”

崔胜澈再次回到厨房时，尹净汉正在吃着一盒幸存的草莓。他走过去，再自然不过地张开嘴，尹净汉就把已经咬过一口的草莓喂给了他。

崔胜澈清理了楼梯下的弹壳和残渣，然后他们抱着最后仅存的食物席地而坐。

这是个不错的晴天，阳光透过没有玻璃的窗户射进客厅。

尹净汉抱着杯子缩在墙角，他眯起眼睛四下打量着这一片狼藉的室内，然后意外地什么也没说。

崔胜澈背对着尹净汉揉了揉他酸疼的鼻子，然后他一脸苦闷地转过身，用一种不可思议的口吻问道：“你怎么能那么使劲……你的脑门不疼吗？”

“你昨天打在我肚子上那几拳也一点也没有手下留情啊。”

“你连着两次想置我于死地的！”

“那是你先对我开枪的！”

“我都说了那只是个误会！”崔胜澈跪在尹净汉面前，焦急地想要解释：“我只是想瞄准车胎而已！”他开着自己的玩笑，眨了眨眼：“你也知道我枪法没有你好。”

然后他看到那个穿着自己宽大衬衫露出半根诱人锁骨的家伙噗得一下笑了起来，空气里的浮尘为他脸上每一个细微的变化盖上一层朦胧的薄膜，这个人在崔胜澈眼里，突然美好得像是一个故事。

于是他也笑了起来。

在这样美好的清晨里。

他们都还活着。

他们都还相爱着。

真好。

“你是什么时候开始干这一行的？”崔胜澈突然问道。

空气里回荡着静默，并没有人开口说话。

他扭过头看到尹净汉咬着杯沿发呆，微眯着双眼像是只打瞌睡的猫咪。崔胜澈抓了抓后脑的头发想这人大概是真的困了吧，毕竟他那么怕累，昨天晚上两个人又折腾得挺惨的不是吗？

就在崔胜澈打算起身再去寻觅点食物的时候，尹净汉忽然在他身后说道：“18岁，18岁的时候我杀了第一个人。”

“那你比我要晚很多。”崔胜澈翘起嘴角，又折回去拥抱住对方：“我可是初中三年级就进了组织。”

尹净汉不以为然地笑了：“为什么比这个？是想让我叫你胜澈大前辈吗？”

“呀！”崔胜澈哭笑不得地喊了一声。

“你是想让我耳朵聋掉吗？”尹净汉这么说着，却又往崔胜澈怀里钻了钻。

“我还有一个问题。”崔胜澈把对方从自己怀里拉出来，让他坐在自己的膝盖上，他顶着他的额头，专注地望着他的眼睛：“杀人后，有睡不着过吗？”

尹净汉抬手揽住崔胜澈的脖子，他回望过去，平静地说道：“没有，从来没有。”

崔胜澈闭上眼叹了口气：“你还真是个可怕的人……”然后他又睁开眼：“但是我们还真是般配。”

“哦？”尹净汉似乎明白了他的意思：“怎么说？”

“……我也没有，从来没有。”

那颗突如其来的烟雾弹就是在这个时候被扔进了他们家已经光秃秃的窗框。

他们很快就意识到即将会发生什么。尹净汉从崔胜澈身上跳下来，捡起前一天被丢在一边的枪，对准窗外的梧桐树就是一枪。

可是这一次他射偏了。

“嘿！”崔胜澈看到一个小小的红点落在尹净汉额头上，他猛地扑了过去，按着尹净汉的脑袋钻进沙发后，然后尹净汉刚刚站立处后方的花瓶就被打爆了：“你今天是怎么了？这么近的距离都打不掉他？”

尹净汉用枪托狠狠地顶了一下崔胜澈的胸口：“我腰疼，屁股疼。”

崔胜澈大义凛然地点点头，然后心虚地转了话题：“还没到48个小时呢这群不讲信誉的混蛋！”

“我老板不是那么不讲信誉的人。”尹净汉把头伸出沙发外看了一眼，又很快地缩了回来：“而且这群人的枪法和你一样烂，一定是你老板派来的。”

“你今天的枪法有比我好到哪里去吗？”崔胜澈瞪大眼睛。

“是谁害的？”尹净汉不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“可是……”

这样毫无意义的争吵被接下来的枪林弹雨打断了。

他们对望一眼，默契地点点头。

然后他们同时起身，尹净汉端着枪打掉了窗外埋伏在树上和灌木丛中的狙击手，崔胜澈拉开了通往后院仓库的门。

他们同时掉头，手拉着手向外面跑去。

在短暂的平静中，尹净汉在仓库里找到了一条崔胜澈修建草坪时的备用工装裤和一双马丁靴。裤腿太宽了，在他身上显得空荡荡的，鞋子又紧了些，毕竟崔胜澈的鞋码小他一号。

但他毫无选择。

然后他转身，看到崔胜澈正在在暗处翻找，紧接着对方拿出了一把USP Elite递给他。

崔胜澈惊讶地看着尹净汉毫无反应的模样，好像被噎住了一样。

“你在开玩笑吗？”他终于败下阵来，递过本来留给自己使用的FABARM SDASS。

尹净汉这才接了，然后笑眯眯地往工装裤腰里别上零散的弹匣和小型手枪。

崔胜澈正准备开口，就看见一颗冒着烟的燃烧弹被丢了进来。

他反应迅速地一脚把它踢开，燃烧弹却顺着墙角滚到了备用的燃油桶边上。

“你这个笨蛋！”尹净汉痛苦地喊道，然后拉住也是一脸崩溃的崔胜澈，两个人一起从窗户跳了出去。

数秒钟之后，他们的房子在一声巨响中被炸成了碎片。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

11

崔胜澈启动引擎时，前方正好有一个一身黑的家伙举着枪对准他们。他毫不犹豫地踩下油门，直接将那人撞了出去。

尹净汉毫无灵魂地在一边鼓掌。

“就算你不爱听我还是要说，我的车真的比你的车好开多了。”崔胜澈抚摸了一把方向盘：“感谢你把车停在了草坪上。”

尹净汉撇了撇嘴：“你就没做对过任何一件事……”

在驶出街区前，他恋恋不舍想要回头再看一眼，却被崔胜澈压着脑袋转了回来。

“别看了。”崔胜澈轻快地哼着小调：“我早就想换新房子了。”

“白痴！我们哪里有钱买房子！”

“哦……”崔胜澈专注地盯着周围的动静：“亲爱的，我的住宅存折可不是只有家里那一本。”

“你又骗我！还藏私房钱！”尹净汉脸上出现了一种如同被迫吃下一百只苍蝇的表情，他语气懊悔地说道：“该死，洪知秀送来的离婚文件也一起被炸掉了。”

“呀！你怎么还想着离婚！”崔胜澈想如果不是在开车，自己的双手可能已经抓住尹净汉的脖子疯狂摇晃了。

他们的车子转上了大路，身后越来越多的黑色宝马正在向他们驶来。

崔胜澈透过倒车镜看到尹净汉钻到后排座椅，然后摇下车窗一枪打爆了紧跟在他们身后的一辆车的车轮。

那辆车像是失控了一样在公路上S型盘旋起来，撞上了另外一辆想要追上来的黑色宝马。

崔胜澈对着倒车镜吹了个口哨。

尹净汉一脸得意地冲他扬起大拇指。

可是敌人的数量却并没有减少。

报废掉的车子很快被遗弃在路上，甩不掉的尾巴也越来越多。

尹净汉探出头去再次瞄准的时候，崔胜澈却一个刹车把他甩到了一边——

那颗来不及收回的子弹打穿了他们的后车窗，在公路上擦出一串火光。

“亲爱的！你开稳点！”尹净汉揉着鼻子抱怨道：“我怀疑你在报复我……”

“这叫防御性驾驶！”崔胜澈笑着看了他一眼：“还有，你多久没叫过我‘亲爱的’了！”

尹净汉毫不留情地给了他后脑勺一下。

“这不是我的错！这条路上到处都是车我根本没法开快！”

“那你让开！我来开！”尹净汉说着就扑过来抢方向盘。

“喂，喂，太危险了——!”可是这个时候尹净汉已经爬过来坐到崔胜澈的大腿上了。

“再不放手我就一拳打歪你的鼻子！”他恶狠狠地说。

“哦……好吧好吧……”崔胜澈嘟囔道：“你什么时候能改改你这急性子……”

他心有余悸地摸了摸鼻子，然后认命地放倒椅背，爬到车后，端起了那把被尹净汉留在后座的机枪。

事实证明尹净汉开车的技术并没有比崔胜澈好太多。

在第五次被甩在后车窗上之后，崔胜澈终于忍不住爬回副驾驶座，伸出手臂想要夺回驾驶权。

“后面那辆车追上来了！”尹净汉大喊着。

崔胜澈呲牙咧嘴地说：“如果你再开下去，我不是被后面那群草包杀死，就是被你甩死了。”

可是尹净汉并没有搭理他。

崔胜澈郁愤地向那辆妄图接近他们的汽车前轮开了一枪。

然后他回过头来，看了眼驾驶席上的那个人，说道：“净汉啊，还有一件事情我要向你坦白。”

尹净汉头也不回地问：“什么？”

“其实我有过一个前男友。”

然后他的脸就在尹净汉猛地刹车之时，同挡风玻璃又一次亲密接触了。

“崔胜澈！！！”尹净汉愤怒得头发都快烧起来了：“你在这个时候告诉我是什么意思？难道说你们还背着我旧情未了？”

“不，不是的。”崔胜澈难以自抑地咽了咽口水：“我只是不想再有骗你的事情了——再说那都是多少年前的事情了……”

“他叫什么名字？！”尹净汉喊道。

“不……”崔胜澈软弱地说道：“你不能杀了他……反正是我甩的他……”

尹净汉狠狠地瞪了他一眼，然后咬着牙一脚跺在油门上。

蹲在副驾驶席上毫无准备的崔胜澈，就再一次被甩进了后座。

“你这人怎么回事！”他气急败坏地嚷嚷：“我还没问你！你刚才提到的洪知秀是谁！”

“我和他穿着一条裤子长大的！进澡堂还互相搓背呢！”

崔胜澈气结，狼狈地从后座上爬了起来，一把拉开天窗，露出头去。他看着那十几辆一直尾随着他们并不断向他们发射流弹的黑色轿车，像是终于找到了泄愤物一样，端起冲锋枪：“去死吧！你们这群草包！！！”

尹净汉开着车拐上了跨江大桥。

而身后的追兵依然有增无减。

崔胜澈去摸新弹匣的时候，却见尹净汉掏出一个手雷递给他。

“这种东西在这个时候有什么用？”

“嘿，胜澈大前辈！”尹净汉竟然勾起嘴角笑了起来：“你会游泳吗？”

“什么？等等！你要做什么？！”崔胜澈突然大叫起来。

因为他分明看到尹净汉九十度调转车头，然后冲着大桥的护栏撞了上去——

当尹净汉操纵着车子撞开护栏，从大桥上一跃而起的时候，崔胜澈觉得自己的眼泪都要下来了。

他用仅余的意志拉开手雷丢向车群，然后紧咬着下唇向车身下看了一眼——

那大概有多高？

80米，还是100米。

可是不管是80米还是100米，对此时的崔胜澈来说，都没有什么差别了。

毕竟他连坐个过山车都要紧紧抓住身边那个人的手。

不知道过了多久，崔胜澈拖着尹净汉，精疲力竭地爬上了岸。

他坐在一块石头上大口地喘着气，尹净汉面朝下爬在他脚边，蜷缩着一动不动。

“喂——”崔胜澈用脚把尹净汉翻了个面，看着他哼哼唧唧地扭着腰，然后吐了口气：“没死就好。”

“哦。”尹净汉闭着眼睛：“你很想我死吗？”

“怎么会。”崔胜澈从石头上跳下来躺到他身边：“我们还没签离婚文件呢。”

然后他的肚子上就吃了尹净汉软绵绵的一拳。

“去死。”尹净汉有气无力地笑着说。

崔胜澈也跟着笑了起来。

他们头挨着头，躺在岸边。

“刚才看到鱼了吧——”崔胜澈握住了尹净汉的手：“这竟然是我们第一次来‘水族馆’？”

尹净汉从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，用胳膊肘打了他一下，然后回握住对方的手。

“我想我们有必要好好谈一谈。”

崔胜澈抬起他们十指交握的双手看了看，然后转头盯着尹净汉：“你说得对……我觉得重新认识一下或许是个不错的选择。”

“你好。”尹净汉也转头看过来，眼睛亮晶晶的：“陌生人。”

崔胜澈凑过去碰了碰他因为浑身水汽而微微发抖的嘴唇。

“你好，陌生人。”

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

12

崔韩率正在前院里除草，说是除草，他的身体却跟着耳机里传来的音乐不自觉地摇摆，从远处看起来更像是跳舞。

他隐约听到有人叫他名字，但他没在意，直到有人拍了拍他的肩膀。

“嘿！”

他转过身去，看到崔胜澈站在他身后冲他微笑，旁边则是抱着双臂一脸无语的尹净汉。

“哥！”崔韩率好奇地打量着他们脸上的淤青，据他所知自家老板派出的那些杀手应该不至于对他们造成伤害：“嫂——”他说到一半便迅速改了口，“——净汉哥！”

尹净汉略微点了下头，崔胜澈倒是给了他一个热切的拥抱。

尹净汉似乎对这亲人相聚的场面不感兴趣，他跨过横在草坪上的胶质水管，打开了崔韩率家的大门。

还没等他开口说话，有个人就从里间伸出头问道——

“崔韩率，你到底有没有决定好中午吃什么？”

尹净汉若有所思地“哦”了一声，跟在他后面进来的崔韩率微微张大了嘴巴，崔胜澈也是一脸惊奇。

尹净汉朝那个正在进行表情管理的人招了招手：“你好啊，夫医生。”

“所以说我帮你们预约诊疗是非常明智的决定，胜宽很专业，对吧。”

崔韩率愉快地下了定论，全然不顾夫胜宽尴尬的表情。

夫胜宽痛苦地喝下一口茶，看着面前这两个人——

他们不仅没有离婚，两人之间的关系似乎还产生了微妙的变化。

几分钟前他们进入客厅时，崔胜澈迅速挤进了尹净汉已经坐下的并不算宽敞的沙发，然后旁若无人地抓起对方的手十指紧扣。

夫胜宽觉得自己要被闪瞎了。

崔韩率又跑进厨房找吃的，他只能努力地组织着语言：“看来两位这段时间似乎相处得很不错啊。”

“我们的确经历了一些争吵……和斗争……”崔胜澈斟酌着措辞：“但婚姻就是这样，不是吗？”

尹净汉耸了耸肩，又看向夫胜宽：“所以我们现在是在进行复诊吗？”

夫胜宽无奈地歪头说道：“如果你们觉得是的话……”

“虽然现在并不是说这个的时候，有很多外界因素……”尹净汉说着，又把身体往沙发里窝了一点。

“但是你们一起就能克服困难。”

“你说得没错。”崔胜澈赞许地点了点头，然后挠了挠尹净汉的掌心：“夫医生，你不问之前的那个问题了吗？关于sex的那个……”

夫胜宽几乎要滴下冷汗：“那么两位……对目前的性生活还满意吗？”

“虽然就最近来说只做了一次……”崔胜澈侧头看着尹净汉，发现对方的耳朵正在慢慢变红，然后竖起了两个手掌。

“但是我给十分。”

崔韩率赞助了他们一辆越野。

尹净汉坐进副驾驶，一边拨出一串号码，一边毫不犹豫地给了崔胜澈的肚子一下。

“诶哟——”那人叫了一声：“干嘛打我。”

“谁让你什么都往外说啊！”尹净汉的耳朵还没有褪色：“你这个笨蛋！”

崔胜澈难得看到尹净汉吃瘪，故意伸手碰了碰对方的脸颊——有点烫——他满意地笑了笑，示意尹净汉手里的电话已经接通。

“嘿！净汉！”洪知秀的声音从扬声器里传来：“真高兴你没事！”

尹净汉嗯了一声，告诉他开了免提：“我们有麻烦了。”

“你们？你和那位崔先生在一起？”

崔胜澈瞟了一眼尹净汉，见他没有反应，便凑过去大声自我介绍道：“你好，我是崔胜澈。”

尹净汉把他挤到一边，无视了电话里洪知秀的调笑：“我很生气，这个笨蛋的公司竟然炸了我们的房子，还朝我们开枪。”

“唔……”洪知秀语气稍稍严肃了一点：“事实上两边都在追杀你们，48小时的期限快到了吧……所以你现在打算怎么办？”

尹净汉看了一眼崔胜澈，没有说话。

“如果你们分开，我想还有一线生机，总之不会到走投无路的地步。但如果你们待在一起，那就死定了。”洪知秀停顿了一下：“除非……你们能找到什么能转移他们注意力的办法……”

崔韩率的越野车在月色的掩护下停在郊区的一所监狱的高墙边。

根据洪知秀的情报，上次暗杀失败后，李硕珉很快就报了警，并且态度强硬地要求搬进这所监狱直到警察找到想要杀他的凶手。

“十分钟，我来切断电源，你去带走李硕珉。”尹净汉打开电脑：“有问题吗？”

“当然没有。”崔胜澈定定地看着他：“……这是S.coups和angel的第一次合作吗？”

尹净汉盯着崔胜澈就算在黑暗中也格外明亮的眼睛，探过身，给了他一个结结实实的吻。

“合作愉快。”

“探测到我的行动了吗？”

“一切正常。”

“监视那些警察了吗？”

“正在掌控之中。”

“连接到……”

“这不是我第一次出任务了。”尹净汉终于忍不住出声打断了崔胜澈。

“小心点总不是坏事。”崔胜澈在管道里匍匐前进，然后发出了带着些傻气的笑声：“况且我还有点兴奋。”

尹净汉在电脑前翻了个白眼：“好吧。现在朝左转……没错，你面前应该有架梯子……看到了吗？爬上去就是终点了。”

计划进行得非常顺利，崔胜澈蹲在墙角，握紧了手里的枪。

“就是现在！”他冲着无线电耳麦说道。

下一秒整个监狱陷入一片黑暗。

李硕珉是被丢进后座的，还撞到了后脑勺。

他嘴里塞着一块儿从他自己的衣服上撕下来的布料，哼哼唧唧地表示着不满。

崔胜澈哐的一声甩上门，钻进驾驶席：“该死，这家伙好重……”

“白健身了你，虚有其表。”尹净汉看了眼电脑上的时钟：“虽然超出了预定时间，但是十分四秒是个好数字。”

“你会知道什么是‘虚有其表’的。”崔胜澈示威般地挥了下拳头：“十分四秒为什么是好数字？”

“哦。”尹净汉漫不经心地说：“我的生日，真正的。”

接着李硕珉就看到崔胜澈一把搂过尹净汉的脖子，对着他的嘴狠狠地亲了下去。

“真是我的天使！”

李硕珉觉得自己全身爬满了鸡皮疙瘩。

等李硕珉再次醒来的时候，他发现自己已经被捆到了一个椅子上。

他朝四周看了看，初步判断这里只是一个普通的汽车旅馆房间。然后他听到了一个懒洋洋的声音——

“胜澈，他醒了。”

李硕珉光坐在那里，都被面前这个男人的低沉嗓音吓到发抖，如果没有捆住他的绳子，他恐怕下一秒已经撒腿逃跑。

“……所以说，你到底是什么人？同时被我们两个组织追杀？”

李硕珉终于反应过来，原来这个先前自称楼下邻居的男人就是目标对象。但他摇了摇头，做出了一副什么都不知道的表情。

“如果你认为我们是心慈手软的人，那就大错特错了。”

说话的是另一个一直半躺在床边的男人，他漫不经心地拿起放在手边的手枪，瞬间就打碎了放在对面桌子上的玻璃杯。

“别着急，净汉。”李硕珉看着面前的男人站起来慢慢走近，他惊恐地看着他一枪打穿了墙上的画，正中画里女人的眉心。

“我说！我都说！！！”

“我不是你们组织的追杀目标。”李硕珉咽了咽口水：“你们才是。”

“什么？”尹净汉从床上坐了起来。

“你们俩才是真正的目标，他们发现了你们的婚姻。毕竟你们都是王牌，住在同一个屋檐下对生意实在不好……”

“然后……？”崔胜澈示意他接着说下去。

“……然后让你们去向同一个目标下手……再互相残杀……”李硕珉绝望地开口：“而我就是那个诱饵。”

“说完了？”

李硕珉睁着迷茫的双眼：“说完了啊。”

“那东西呢？”崔胜澈笑眯眯地看着他。

“什么东西？”

尹净汉也走到他面前，用枪顶着他的太阳穴：“还装傻？从刚才开始我就在想了，难道你会这么轻易地被我们带出来？”

“皮带里……在我的皮带里！”李硕珉颤抖着回答。

崔胜澈一把抽下他的皮带，看到藏在皮带扣里的袖珍定位系统正在发出刺眼的红光。

尹净汉撩开窗帘向外面看了一眼，天空已经翻起了鱼肚白。

崔胜澈听到了直升机螺旋桨转动的声音，紧接着而来的是刺耳的刹车声。

“他们已经来了。”尹净汉回过头冲崔胜澈说。

崔胜澈松开了绑住李硕珉的绳子，那家伙果然在获得自由的一瞬间撒腿就跑。

他冲尹净汉眨了眨眼：“是分开逃亡还是，一起生，或者一起死？”

尹净汉走过来，端起了一直靠在墙边的重型机枪：“你还没给我买新房子呢。”

崔胜澈大笑着去亲吻尹净汉微微翘起的唇珠：“那就别紧张，宝贝儿。”

“S.coups和angel的第二次合作要开始了。”

他们一起打开房门，默契得像是一个人一样。

楼下传来大批人马逼近的脚步声。

“那我们的新房子要选在哪里？”

“不知道，随你吧……但是再敢弄丢存折你就死定了。”

……

“我想养一只大狗，你觉得怎么样？”

“好麻烦……你来负责就好……”

……

“我有东西寄存在圆佑那里，等一切结束之后我要亲自给你戴上。”

“那就一言为定。”

……

“好像最近这句话跟你重复太多遍了，希望你不会听腻。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

“真巧，我也是。”

顺着楼梯而下仿佛有着可以无限描绘的人生。

或者说他们相信确实有着可以无限描绘的人生。

那么这一次。

就为爱情而战吧。

fin


	13. 一个简短的后记

在最开始的时候就说过，写这篇的契机是看到going svt里面他们两个开车的场景。那个时候脑海里浮现的画面是直到11里面才写到的轮流驾驶的追逐战。最先写完那个场景之后就觉得史密斯实在是很适合他们，才开始敲下了01。

虽然依附着电影原作，但也希望这是一个属于他们的好故事。

从去年十一月开始写到今天，是很漫长的三个月。我啰啰嗦嗦写了11章才到脑洞的源头，真的辛苦看这篇文章的你们了。

评论没有一一回复到觉得很抱歉，我总是很久之后才看到就感觉错过了时机……但是每条都有在看！还有点红心和蓝手的每一个人，谢谢你们有在看我的文字。

那就有缘下篇再见吧。


End file.
